PR Super Ninja Steel - Hidden Final Scene
by G0-Bust3r R3d
Summary: The hidden final scene of Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel, featuring the Debut of the next Red Ranger and a link to the next series.


Power Rangers Ninja Super Steel Hidden final scene.

I originally intended to do this scene for the end of Dino Supercharge, but by the time I got around to doing it, the show was already over and they had announced the next series, so I thought I'd get ahead of myself here.

In a nearby side street, an alleyway with closed up shops lining the sides, Cosmo Royale was stumbling away in fear, trying to find somewhere to hide. He had just watch the Ninja Steel Rangers destroy Master Galvanax and Madame Odius, two of the meanest monsters in the Galaxy. Compared to them, he had no chance.

'Oohhh, I've got to get away. Those Rangers were unstoppable. But they'll never find me here." Cosmo kept looking around, making sure he wasn't being followed. But it seemed he'd made a clean getaway while the Rangers tended to Brody. "I won't forget this, Rangers. I am the host of Galaxy Warriors, the greatest show in existence! Galvanax may have been the star of the show, but I, Cosmo Royale, I AM the show! I have contacts with some of the greatest mercenaries in the twelve systems. I'll create an army that is TRULY unstoppable. Then I shall avenge Master Galvanax and destroy the Power Rangers like they couldn't! But first I've got to get off this planet!" Cosmo's escape looked like a sure thing. He had evaded the Rangers and made a clean getaway. All he needed was to find his way back to his ship and he'd be free.

"Stop right there!" a male voice echoed. Cosmo looked around for the Rangers, but he then realised that the voice he heard didn't belong to any of them. As his head turned, he saw a man standing up the street from him. This man was standing with the sun to his back, so Cosmo couldn't see much of him. He saw he was wearing a pair of red sunglasses with black lenses, and a red formal shirt. "Who are you supposed to be?!" Cosmo shouted. The man simply smirked. He rotated his left hand so that the back of the hand was facing Cosmo. Royale looked at his hand, and on his wrist saw something that shocked him. A device. It was silver and blue, a round dial with a single lens-style piece to the side. Cosmo looked at this device and realised it could only be one thing – a morpher!

"You…That's a….a MORPHER! But wait…you're not one of them?!" Within a heartbeat, the man brought his arm up to his chest, and was covered in a flash of red light, blinding in brightness. Cosmo stumbled backwards slightly as he covered his eyes from the light. A computerized voice called out 'IT'S MORPHING TIME!" As the light subsided, Cosmo looked up and was horrified at what stood before him.

Boots. Black trousers. A brightly coloured red jacket with silver trimmings under the arms and down the sides. A black harness around the shoulders which held a small black device on the left side. On it was an emblem of a giant tick symbol with the letters 'GB' embossed. The helmet was also brightly coloured with a design on the top resembling a cheetah. The visor was a metallic, slightly darker shade of the same colour of the suit. Cosmo looked at this figure standing before him….a Red Ranger!

Cosmo was horrified! "No! Not another one! How many of you Ninja Rangers are there?!" "Oh I'm not a ninja. I'm something else entirely." The Red Ranger pushed the GB symbol with his right hand. A computerized voice called out 'TRANSPORT!' A long stream of computer code, green 1s and 0s formed rapidly into a length and then materialized into a blue and silver sword. The Ranger then rushed forwards and attacked Cosmo. Striking him left and right, with Cosmo unable to avoid the many strikes. After a few minutes of attacks, the Red Ranger threw his sword to one side. "OK, Time to end this!" He then turned the dial on his morpher a few clicks, and pushed the centre button. The computerized voice called out 'IT'S TIME FOR BUSTER!'

The Ranger then lowered down into a pose ready to pounce. A red flare began to eminate from him as his body glowed. His visor started glowing with the green numbers racing again. He flinched forward and disappeared, moving at superhuman speed. Cosmo was struck by several blows from a speeding object. The last one came racing past him, and the Red Ranger stopped moving, he was back in his starting spot, but was facing the other way with his back to Cosmo. He was crouched in a post with his right hand extended and his hand in a claw-like fashion, like he had just stopped running.

Cosmo started sparking with energy, and groaned. "No….!" he collapsed backwards and as he his the floor, exploded. The Ranger shaped his right hand from a claw into a thumbs-down. "Your show is shut down!"

He then stood upright, taking a breath. After a second, a jaunty tune emanated from his pocket inside his suit. He reached around his back and pulled out a cellphone, and held it up to his helmet so he could speak. "Hey, it's me." The voice on the other end spoke. "Nah I'm fine. Just taking care of some….unfinished business." As he listened to the person on the other end, he started walking away down the street. "Yeah I'm on my way back now. I shouldn't be too lon…..huh." As he was walking, his attention was caught by something in the window of one of the many boarded-up shops. He moved slightly closer. "Wow." He quietly muttered, but it was heard by the person on the phone. "Whuh….nothing, really. I just found an old photo."

He walked off down the street. As we zoom in, we see a poster. It's old and worn. There is a picture of an 11 year old boy in the middle. Most of the writing has been worn away, but there are 2 words that are clear, in big red letters across the picture.

'KIDNAPPED' and 'MISSING'

Authers note.

This is the start scene for a new series, Power Rangers Go-Busters, which is based on the Super Sentai Series, Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. Please subscribe to me to await the start of a thrilling ride which will be more action packed per episode than most of the modern whole series are.

Thanks.97


End file.
